Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit and, more particularly, to a voltage control circuit of a processing unit.
Description of the Related Art
Advanced graphic cards are usually installed in personal computers to get better visual effect while displaying three-dimensional (3D) images. The advanced graphic card usually equipped with an overclock function, and an overvoltage operation should be cooperated to meet higher requirements on power consumption when overclocking. The overvoltage operation is to raise a core voltage over its extreme limit of a central processing unit or a graphical processing unit of the graphic card.
A conventional graphic card includes a power control circuit to provide the core voltage to the CPU or a graphical processing unit of the graphic card is disclosed. Conventional power control circuit is an analog circuit with no overvoltage function, therefore, a periphery additional circuit to provide the overvoltage function is further added.
In recently years, the power control circuit is gradually developed from the analog circuit to the digital circuit, but the analog power control circuit is not appropriate to be adapted to the digital power control circuit directly.